


Day 170

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [170]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 170

Fisher lay on the floor, nothing but a few pillows and blankets between him and the floor. The templars had been by, they didn’t outright say they were looking for escaped circle mages but they clearly were. Fortunately they were not yet confident enough to tear his mansion apart, but he could not help but feel that it was only a matter of time. He and Lady Elegant had filed an official complaint with the office of the Viscount, but without a Viscount complain to, it was little more than noise.

Rirana was standing on his back, working her feet into Fisher’s tense muscles working the knots out with her toes. She was light, even by elven standards but was very good at manipulating the amount of pressure, focusing all her weight through a single heel into the worst of his tension.

“I won’t ask what’s been bothering you,” she said. “But if you wanted to talk...”

Hawke smiled. Rirana was a very good listener, he supposed most of the Blooming Rose workers must be, and as far as he knew, she had kept her vow of secrecy from his last visit. However, the secrets he held were not his own and he daren’t risk giving his worries voice, even here.

“I have some questions for you, if you don’t mind,” he said instead.

“Of course,” Rirana replied, walking slowly, one foot on either side of his spine.

“Your valasleen, did you grow up among the Dalish?”

Rirana was silent for a moment though she never let up with the massage.

“Everyone here had a life they left behind,” she said. “It adds to the mystery.”

“Of course,” Fisher replied hastily. “I didn’t mean to pry. One of my friends used to be Dalish as well. We haven’t… it's been some time since we… we’ve drifted apart recently.”

“Is that why your friend...” Rirana began but cut herself off. “I’m sorry to hear that. Friends are few and far between, especially when you need them most.” Rirana was silent for a moment.

“My vallaslin honors Sylaise, goddess of the hearth,” she said, stepping off Fisher’s back. He thought she was done but then he felt something jam into his shoulders. It was almost like being stabbed, a feeling Fisher was very familiar with by now, but Rirana didn’t break the skin. Fisher swallowed his cry of pain, he was sure this would end up reducing the tension in his muscles… somehow.

“Breath into the pain,” Rirana said. “Focus on the areas I’m pressing into. It will help break up the blockages of energy that are causing the tension.” Fisher did as instructed, forcing himself to relax. Rirana was right, once he fought past the impulse to tense up, the pain was much less.

“Sylaise taught us about how to keep a home,” Rirana said, moving whatever she was poking Fisher with, down the length of his back. She paused whenever she found a particularly tight knot. “How to cook, and how to care for those in need.” She set aside her stabbing device and dragged her bare nails gently along the length of Fisher’s back. His skin erupted in gooseflesh and he felt whatever tension was left start to leak out of him.

“She also gifted the elves of old with fire.” There was a slight pause, and then Fisher felt Rirana place hot stones along the length of his back. The contrast was slightly jarring but once he got used to the heat it was incredibly soothing.

“Rest here as long as you like,” Rirana said. “I have no other client today.”

Fisher let the sensation lull him to sleep, and even without Sandal’s demon wards, it was a peaceful one.


End file.
